


Perspectives

by Emma_Oz



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others reflect of Joshua and Alec's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

Logan says:

The thing I notice about transgenics - the thing I still notice now I am completely used to the way they look - is that their body language is different. I guess this is what happens when you are raised in complete isolation from the rest of America. You come up with your own unspoken language of intimate gestures.  
Of course, it is not always apparent. When they are out with normals they mimic the kind of behaviour they see around them; they fit right in. But when they are alone, or when they are with normals they trust, their body language changes. It becomes a lot more... expressive.  
Transgenics are affectionate with each other. You see it when Max stands in the circle of Joshua’s arms. Or when the sit, virtually on top of each other, by the open fires at Terminal City. Given half a chance transgenics cuddle up together like heavily armed puppies. I guess when touch is all you have to give others, you become generous with it.  
And transgenics don’t seem to care about men-don’t-touch traditional masculinity. Maybe when you’re a superhuman fully trained in a hundred ways to kill people with your fingers, you’re more confident in your masculinity than the average joe. I’ve noticed it, particularly with Alec and Joshua.  
They stand closer together than two men generally do. They hug. They squash together on the sofa. It’s kind of ... cool. It’s a reminder that transgenics may be different to us but that difference can be good.

Digger says:

I know the moment which changed the war for me. Everyone has one. The moment they made it to Terminal City and realised they were free. Or standing in that underground car park and choosing, actually making the decision, to fight. Or watching Joshua’s flag go up on a cold, bright morning. Everyone has a moment when the transgenic struggle became real to them and when they realised we might actually win it.  
The moment for me - the pivotal event - that committed me to the cause was when Alec came looking for Joshua. When I first saw him he was just another cocky X5 slumming it, but then he claimed friendship with Joshua. Joshua rushed to him and they stared at each other like they were sighting lasars.  
Right then and there that the struggle opened up for me. All the transgenics are in it together. I couldn’t articulate this at the time, but as I ate the food Alec had brought I watched them sit side by side and I thought that maybe the X series and the freaks were not so different after all.

Max says:

At first I was afraid Alec would hurt Joshua. Joshua is such an upright guy and Alec, well he so totally isn’t. But Joshua told me that the only one Alec could hurt with his tricks and treats was himself. And then they developed the most whacked out friendship since Logan and I met.  
It’s nice.  
It’s nice that they have family. It’s nice that I have family. Maybe one day, a long way in the future when we’ve found a cure for Logan’s illness and the first transgenic president is sitting in the white house, maybe then the four of us will sit around, reminiscing and chatting with the affection of warriors after the combat is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2006.


End file.
